The present subject matter relates generally to record players. More specifically, the present subject matter provides a record player including a platter and a tone arm in an almost upright position relative to a base to put the record and the tone arm in a position to be better seen during the operation of the record player.
A conventional record player reproduces sounds from a rotating record engraved with vertical modulations within grooves mounted on a rotating horizontal platter. During use, a needle or stylus follows the grooves and transmits the vibrations to a transducer, which converts the vibrations to electrical signals, which are converted into sound by an amplifier.
Typically, the platter is positioned horizontally on the base so that the record rests on the platter. A tone arm pivots about the base and includes the stylus at a first end and a counterweight at a second end. The stylus or needle rests within the grooves of the record by gravity. The counterweight provides a tracking force, or the downward pressure on the record, to the stylus.
It can be mesmerizing to watch a record spinning on a record player. The synchronized movement of the platter and tone arm is beautifully fluid and engaging to see. That the music produced synchronizes with the movement of the platter and tone arm only adds to the experience. Unfortunately, conventional record players operate with platters rotating in a horizontal plane, which means the angle to view the operation of the record player is from nearly directly above it and it is rare that a record player is located in a position that it would be comfortable for a listener (or group of listeners) to relax and listen to the music while in a position to observe the spinning record from above.
Prior attempts have been made to make record players that play with the platter in a vertical or near vertical position. However, their construction and operation has been complex, inefficient, or otherwise lacking in the user experience. Additionally, because the point of playing a record vertically is to add to the beauty of the experience, the aesthetic design or such record players is an important aspect of the product. Of course, for many users, the most important aspect of any record player is the sound quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for a record player designed for operating with the platter and tone arm in a nearly vertical position that provides both a high-quality listening experience and an attractive visual design.